Vérités Enfouies
by Yoru70
Summary: Fic post Hadès : Les guerres saintes sont terminées et les chevaliers, les spectres, les marinas et les guerriers divins ont été ressuscités par les dieux à la condition d'un traité de paix définitive alors que tout le monde apprend à vivre en harmonie Seiya est assailli de cauchemar qui aurait un lien avec sa passé et le secret de sa naissance.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating 18n Yaoi, alors les homophobes, vous savez où est la sortie.

Couples : Hadès/Seiya, Aïolia/Aïoros, Camus/Milo et bien d'autres….

Bêta : CptJackHarkness

Chapitre 1 :

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'un cri retentit dans une des chambres du palais du Pope, un garçon de quatorze ans était à moitié assis sur son lit en sueur le cœur battant à tout rompre, il venait encore de faire un cauchemar, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur chaque instant était encore présent dans sa mémoire, ils paraissaient si réels, c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

Voilà plusieurs mois que la guerre sainte était terminée sous condition d'un traité de paix définitive entre Hadès, Athéna, et Poséidon.

Tous les guerriers avaient été ramenés à la vie.

Les guerriers divins d'Odin avaient eux aussi bénéficié de cette chance et c'est avec les larmes aux yeux que la princesse Hilda et sa sœur Freya les avaient accueillis.

Athéna quant à elle, avait pardonné à Saga et aux autres pour leurs actes et Aïolia put enfin revoir son frère Aïoros qui lui avait été enlevé trop tôt, ce fut des retrouvailles émouvantes.

Pas seulement pour eux, mais pour tous les chevaliers d'or chacun étant heureux de se revoir même Kanon avait eu droit de revenir à la vie afin de pouvoir être auprès de son jumeau.

Athéna versa des larmes de bonheur pour ses chevaliers qui avaient droit à une seconde chance pour vivre une existence paisible sans guerre.

D'ailleurs de nombreuses amitiés s'étaient formées comme celle de Kanon qui passait beaucoup de temps avec Rhadamanthe ou Ikki et Éaque qui sortaient souvent ensemble pour aller boire un verre à Athènes ou sortir en boîte de nuit.

Tout le monde profitait pleinement de cette nouvelle vie.

Mais un peu après la fin des guerres, il avait commencé à faire des cauchemars où il se revoit très jeune devant un sanctuaire shinto. Alors qu'il marche près d'un lac à côté, il trébuche et tombe dans l'eau, pendant qu'il essaie de remonter à la surface, quelque chose l'attrape par la jambe et le tire au fond.

Alors qu'il se débat pour remonter et qu'il commence à perdre conscience, il voit un homme avec des cheveux bleus et des yeux jaunes tendre ses mains vers lui et au moment où il le tenait, il se réveillait.

Si seulement, ses rêves s'arrêtaient là, mais il voyait aussi un combat contre une créature monstrueuse à huit têtes et ce même homme qui le sauvait.

Malgré les guerres et les horreurs qu'il avait vues, ce monstre lui inspirait une terreur sans nom et malheureusement c'est ce rêve qui se répétait le plus souvent.

Mais qui était cet homme et qu'elle était cette chose qu'il affrontait pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle ne lui était pas inconnue.

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

 ___ Seiya tu vas bien, je t'ai entendu crier.

Le dit Seiya se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un garçon de son âge les yeux bleus clair et les cheveux blonds.

_ Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Hyôga, c'était rien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

L'inquiétude envahit le visage du blond.

_ Encore les mêmes, c'est ça.

Cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, son ami réussissait toujours à savoir la vérité, de plus l'état dans lequel il était, lui indiquait tout suite que c'était le cas.

En poussant un profond soupir, il s'assit à côté de son ami.

_ Seiya, ça fait plusieurs mois que tu fais ces cauchemars. Depuis la fin des guerres, tu devrais peut-être en parler avec Athéna ou Shion, ils pourraient sûrement t'aider à les comprendre.

Le châtain se leva d'un coup l'inquiétude et l'angoisse se lisait sur ces traits.

_ Non, Hyôga, c'est hors de question je refuse d'en parler à Shion ni même à Athéna ou à qui que ce soit d'autre et tu m'as promis que tu ne dirais rien _ **.**_ Je ne te le pardonnerais pas si tu romps ta promesse.

En effet, Hyôga était le seul au courant des rêves de Seiya. Il s'en était rendu compte un mois plus tôt alors qu'ils partageaient la même chambre dans un chalet en forêt pendant une randonnée. Durant la nuit, son ami s'était réveillé en hurlant terrorisé, Hyôga l'avait pris dans ses bras et ne l'avait pas quitté jusqu'au matin, c'est à ce moment-là qui lui avait tout raconté au sujet de ses rêves et lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne que ce soit à leurs amis ou à Shion et Athéna.

_ Seiya, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu ne pourras pas leur cacher indéfiniment, ils finiront par le découvrir tôt ou tard.

Le châtain observa son ami, il avait raison mais il espérait le cacher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une solution _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Aux Enfers, sur ordre d'Hadès, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle du trône. Près de l'escalier se tenaient Pandore ainsi qu'Éaque, Minos, et Rhadamanthe. Après la guerre, Hadès avait pardonné à sa sœur sa trahison en faveur des chevaliers. Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu du temps pour récupérer sa confiance ainsi que celle des dieux jumeaux mais les choses s'étaient arrangées.

Tous les spectres se trouvaient à présent réunis devant l'escalier. Au même moment, Hadès accompagné d'Hypnos et Thanatos, sortit de derrière les rideaux à côté du trône, tout le monde s'inclina immédiatement devant leurs dieux.

Prenant place sur son trône, il ordonna à ses soldats de se relever, le rassemblement des Sanctuaires étant pour le lendemain.

En effet, après la signature du traité de paix, il avait été décidé que tous les guerriers se rassembleraient une fois par mois pour tisser des liens. Celui du lendemain étant le quatrième.

Avant de partir, il devait donner ses directives aux soldats qui resteraient pour protéger les Enfers et annoncer à ceux qui venaient où est-ce qu'ils iraient cette fois.

_ Mes spectres, si je vous ai rassemblé, c'est pour vous confirmer que de la réunion des Sanctuaires se fera bien chez la princesse Hilda de Polaris. Je tiens aussi à dire à ceux qui restent de bien veiller au bon fonctionnement du royaume en notre absence. Quant à ceux qui viennent avec moi, préparez vos affaires, nous resterons quelques jours. Bien je pense vous avoir tout dit, vous pouvez disposer, nous nous reverrons demain au moment de partir.

Ceux qui venaient étaient heureux de revoir leurs amis chevaliers ainsi que des autres domaines, de plus un juge en particulier était impatient de revoir un certain chevalier aux ailes de feu.

Dès que tout le monde fut sorti, il ne resta dans la salle qu'Hadès et les dieux jumeaux. Hypnos s'avança vers son frère et Hadès.

_ Maintenant, je souhaiterais vous parler d'un sujet qui a retenu toute mon attention.

Sous le regard perplexe de son frère et de leur seigneur, le dieu du sommeil s'empressa de poursuivre.

_ À chaque rassemblement, j'ai noté le comportement très étrange des chevaliers de Pégase et du Cygne, enfin plutôt celui du Cygne qui fait en sorte que Seiya reste éloigné des autres guerriers et particulièrement de nous.

_ Et alors Hypnos ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde, répondit le seigneur des Enfers.

_ Sa Majesté Hadès a raison Hypnos. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe dans leurs comportements ? demanda son frère de manière sarcastique.

Hypnos ferma les yeux.

_ Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est qu'il ne tient pas Pégase qu'à l'écart de nos armées, mais aussi des généraux de Poséidon, des guerriers divins et de ses propres amis que ce soient les bronzes ou les ors, il les tient tous éloignés de lui et comme je les dis avant en particulier des dieux.

_ Cela ne m'aurait pas étonné si je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il le tenait aussi à l'écart de Shion et d'Athéna, il faisait tout pour éviter qu'il ne soit en leurs compagnies.

Le seigneur des Enfers tournât, la tête vers le dieu du sommeil.

_ Tu en es sûr Hypnos ?

_ Absolument votre Majesté.

Hadès réfléchissait aux dires d'Hypnos, pour avoir combattu Seiya et perdu la vie contre lui, il savait que sa loyauté à l'égard d'Athéna était sans faille, si maintenant, il l'évitait, c'est en effet, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après avoir réfléchi, il se leva de son trône.

_ Bien nous verrons pendant le rassemblement si vraiment leurs attitudes sont aussi étranges que tu le dis, et j'en informerais à ma nièce.

Puis il se téléporta à Élysion.

Bien qu'il paraisse indifférent, il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour le chevalier de Pégase, il l'avait pardonné pour ce qui s'était passé, il avait même admiré sa dévotion à son rôle de chevalier pour Athéna.

D'ailleurs quelque chose l'intriguait, il avait reçu son épée en plein cœur et réussi à survivre sans que l'âme ou le corps ne porte de séquelles comme si quelque chose en lui l'avait protégé.

Alors qu'il marchait pour rejoindre son temple et sans qu'il sache pourquoi il se jura de trouver la réponse à cette question et de l'aider.

Au Sanctuaire, les préparatifs du départ étaient presque terminés les chevaliers d'or et divins se rejoindraient demain devant le treizième temple où il serait téléporté à Ásgard par Athéna tous les chevaliers étant déjà prêts.

Dans la maison du Sagittaire, Aïoros terminait de préparer ses affaires quand il entendit des coups à la porte, il reconnut immédiatement la présence de son frère.

_ C'est ouvert Aïolia.

Un jeune homme apparut devant la porte du salon.

_ Je ne te dérange pas Aïoros, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

_ Tu ne me déranges jamais, voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

En voyant la mine de son frère, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il semblait bouleversé.

_ Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Lia ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, l'emploi de ce nom fit sourire le Lion.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça.

Depuis leurs résurrections, les deux frères ne s'étaient pas quittés, voulant rattraper le temps passé. Il leur arrivait même de dormir ensemble, mais les sentiments avaient évolué, l'admiration ayant fait place à l'amour. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient fini ainsi. Lui, qui au début, s'était battu contre ce sentiment, la jalousie l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu son aîné sourire à Saga, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ses émotions.

_ Aïolia, la voix pleine d'inquiétude de son frère le sortit de ses pensées. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Aïoros, je dois te dire quelque chose, je refusais de l'admettre, mais je ne peux plus me voiler la face.

Il faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses sanglots, car s'il les laissait éclater maintenant, il n'arriverait pas à lui parler.

_ Non, je ne veux plus lutter contre mes sentiments Aïoros. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais pas comme un frère le devrait. Seulement comme un homme en aime un autre.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il avait enfin pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ces mots qu'il avait sur le cœur. Malgré, cela, il avait tellement mal.

 _Il doit me haïr à présent, je le dégoûte,_ pensa le Lion en baissant le regard. En levant les yeux, il vit Aïoros avancer vers lui avec une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

 _Il va sûrement me frapper ou me tuer._ Se préparant au choc, il ferma les yeux, mais au lieu de la douleur, il sentit les mains de son frère essuyer ses larmes et caresser ses joues pourpres d'un geste tendre.

_ Lia, sèche tes larmes, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, je t'aime aussi.

Et avant qu'Aïolia ne réagisse, les lèvres de son aîné capturaient les siennes. Une fois la surprise passée, le Lion réagit et mit tous ses sentiments, tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce baiser, d'abord chaste, puis de plus en plus passionné. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet sensuel, quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais le Sagittaire continua de garder son frère contre lui.

_ Lia, au moment où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi lors de notre résurrection, j'ai su que je ne t'aimais plus comme le petit frère que tu étais avant que je ne meure, mais comme l'homme que tu étais devenu. J'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes si je te le disais.

Aïolia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Aïoros l'aimait de la même manière que lui. Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau, de bonheur, cette fois. Un nouveau baiser les unit, empli d'amour et de promesse pour la suite.

Dans le palais du Pope, Hyôga avançait dans le couloir menant aux chambres, il devait rapidement parler à Seiya.

En effet, durant les rassemblements entre les Sanctuaires, Seiya et lui trouvaient toujours un plan pour se tenir à l'écart des autres guerriers et surtout des dieux.

Mais ces derniers temps, il voyait qu'Hypnos les surveillait du regard. Il était certain que le dieu du sommeil avait des doutes sur quelque chose. Au vu de la situation quand laquelle ils étaient tous les deux, il valait mieux éviter de capter l'attention des divinités. D'autant plus qu'Hypnos figurait en tête de liste, juste derrière Athéna.

Depuis que Pégase lui avait parlé de ses cauchemars, le Cygne avait remarqué que son ami s'affaiblissait mentalement, et qu'il serait donc facilement pour un dieu de lire ses pensées.

Son état physique était tout aussi préoccupant, car bien que continuant à participer aux entraînements, il avait de plus en plus de mal à dormir.

Hyôga ignorait combien de temps, il allait encore réussir à tenir à ce rythme. Combien de temps avant qu'il n'atteigne ses limites et qu'il ne s'effondre ? Le blond en était certain, cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer à durer et cela finirait bien par arriver tôt ou tard.

Le Cygne interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit que le cosmos de Seiya avait dangereusement diminué, commença à courir à toute vitesse, il entra directement dans la chambre de son ami pour le trouver inconscient près du lit.

Quand Seiya ouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur son lit, et à côté de lui se trouvait Hyôga, assoupi sur une chaise.

La lune éclairait la chambre, le soleil devait être couché depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Lorsqu'il se tenta de se lever, une main le maintint allongé.

_ Ne bouges pas, tu dois te reposer.

Quand il leva les yeux, il croisa ceux pleins d'inquiétude de son ami.

_ Si tu savais comme tu m'as fait peur.

Le châtain n'y comprenait rien.

_ Hyôga, que s'est-il passé ?

_ Tu as eu un malaise, tu es resté inconscient pendant plusieurs heures. Seiya, tu te rends compte que quelqu'un d'autre que moi aurait pu te trouver. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas fallu plus d'une heure pour que tout le Sanctuaire soit au courant.

Le blond regardait son ami d'un air grave et inquiet à la fois.

_ Seiya, il va absolument falloir trouver une solution et plus vite que tu ne l'imagines. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si cela se reproduit pendant le rassemblement ? Surtout que je crois qu'Hypnos commence à avoir des doutes sur notre comportement. Il faut que l'on trouve une parade pour détourner son attention, sinon, il va finir par tout découvrir.

À ses mots, le châtain fut pris de panique. Si le dieu du sommeil découvrait la vérité, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que cela ne remonte aux oreilles de Shion et d'Athéna ?

_ Calme-toi Seiya, on va faire la même chose que d'habitude et s'il commence à chercher plus loin, on agira en conséquence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Les préparatifs étaient terminés, les différents Sanctuaires allaient partir pour le palais de la princesse Hilda de Polaris, prêtresse d'Odin.

Au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les chevaliers d'or et divins se ressemblaient dans la salle d'audience où leur déesse les téléporterait à Ásgard.

Alors que les derniers achevaient de prendre leurs affaires et de se rendre dans la salle, l'ambiance était tout autre dans une des chambres du palais. Seiya et Hyôga, leurs affaires en main, se dirigeaient vers la porte. Au moment où le châtain allait ouvrir, la voix de son ami lui parvint.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien, je serais là pour m'en assurer.

Seiya se retourna et lui fit un faible sourire.

Le blond avança vers lui l'air inquiet, les cauchemars que Seiya faisait, l'épuisaient de plus en plus, il aurait aimé qu'il puisse rester au Sanctuaire et se reposer mais ça aurait attiré des soupçons sur eux. De plus, ses rêves lui laissaient très peu de répit, il avait beaucoup de mal à se reposer. Heureusement ces derniers temps en prévision de la réunion, il avait réussi non sans mal à le faire dormir plus de deux heures d'affilée et à dissimuler les cernes noirs qui l'avait sous les yeux.

Depuis qu'il était au courant pour les cauchemars, il faisait tout pour que personne ne remarque l'état de Seiya durant les réunions inter-sanctuaire et les entraînements.

Il avait subtilisé quelques affaires à Aphrodite en particulier du fond de teint pour cacher les poches qui l'avait sous les yeux, ce qui leur avait sauvé la mise à plusieurs reprises.

Seiya prit la main de son ami, il n'était pas dupe, il savait que ça ne pourrait pas continuer comme cela indéfiniment ses forces diminuaient à vue d'œil et même avec son ami à ses côtés, il ignorait combien de temps encore, il arriverait à tenir.

Hyôga au prix de gros efforts avait réussi à le faire dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais c'était loin de suffire, il espérait pouvoir tenir durant le séjour, mais ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il sentait que sa limite était presque atteinte s'il ne l'avait pas dépassé depuis déjà un moment. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenir le plus de temps possible tout en sachant qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il y arrive puis sortant de ses pensées, Hyôga et lui sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre leurs amis qui devaient les attendre.

Aux Enfers aussi, l'heure du départ avait sonné, les spectres déjà tous rassemblés attendaient leurs dieux pour qui les téléportent au palais d'Hilda. Bien que beaucoup semblaient calme, d'autres étaient impatients de revoir leurs amis et amants pour certains d'entre eux.

Pour le juge du Garuda ainsi que d'autres spectres qui avaient un sujet sur le feu qui n'attendait que d'être cuisiné à leurs sauces pour ensuite être dévoré avec un plaisir non dissimulé d'où leurs empressements.

Dans la grande salle du trône, Hadès apparut enfin suivi par Hypnos, Thanatos et Pandore, il regarda ses hommes qui l'attendaient.

Bien sûr, ce fut facile pour lui de déceler les regards chargés d'impatience ainsi que leurs raisons d'être ce qui manqua de lui tirer un sourire ne souhaitant pas les faire attendre davantage, il s'avança vers eux.

Alors qu'ils allaient mettre genou à terre, d'un signe de la main, il leur demanda de rester debout.

_ Mes spectres, le moment est venu pour nous de nous rendre à Ásgard, je constate que vos affaires sont prêtes alors ne perdons plus de temps.

Il concentra son cosmos et une vive lumière emplit soudain la salle les englobant tous, puis ils disparurent.

Au palais d'Hilda, celle-ci attendait que ses invités arrivent. Siegfried, son amant posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, la salle avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Les serviteurs finissaient de mettre les derniers couverts dans une des plus somptueuses salles du palais. Des tapisseries de couleurs éclatantes mais anciennes recouvraient certains murs tandis que les lustres de cristal illuminaient la pièce qui n'attendait que leurs hôtes.

Hilda regardait le travail accompli avec une certaine satisfaction. Tout était prêt pour l'arrivée des convives, les premiers invités furent les chevaliers d'Athéna, celle-ci s'avança vers la souveraine et lui fit la bise.

_ Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Athéna.

_ Moi de même Hilda, répondit-elle.

Hadès et ses spectres furent les seconds à arriver suivis de près par Poséidon et ses généraux.

Une fois tout le monde présent et les salutations terminées, tous se rendirent dans la salle où les couverts avaient été mis dès qu'ils furent tout installés, le repas fut servi.

Alors que les autres étaient occupés à manger, Hyôga regarda discrètement Seiya qui n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette.

Jusqu'à présent les choses s'était passées sans encombre, mais il avait pu sentir le regard d'Hypnos, visiblement celui-ci se doutait de quelque chose.

Il sentait que ce séjour à Ásgard ne serait pas de tout repos : entre protéger Seiya d'Hypnos tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne perde pas conscience au milieu des autres. Il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup à faire mais la priorité était d'empêcher le dieu du sommeil de l'approcher et son instinct lui soufflait que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

À la fin du repas, certains convives partirent rejoindre leurs appartements tandis que d'autres passaient dans un petit salon pour discuter et échanger les dernières nouvelles.

Hyôga avait dû laisser Seiya un instant pour aller parler à son maître. Alors que le châtain allait rejoindre sa chambre, quelqu'un l'interpella, il se retourna pour voir Hadès devant lui qui semblait l'observer consciencieusement.

_ Tu ne sembles pas être très en forme, remarqua le dieu, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

À cet instant, Seiya fut envahi par la panique, Hadès avait remarqué son état malgré tout, il essaya de garder contenance et fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

_ Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, je manque seulement de sommeil. Inutile de vous inquiéter, si vous le permettez, j'aimerais gagner mes appartements.

Puis il se retourna pour parti en direction des chambres sous le regard chargé de soupçons du dieu des Enfers.

Hadès regarda le châtain s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte son champ de vision suivi de près par Hyôga. Il en était sûr que celui-ci avait tout entendu de leur échange et cela confirma Hypnos ne lui avait pas menti.

Revenant dans le salon où s'étaient installés quelques uns des convives après le repas, il vit que le dieu du sommeil était en grande conversation avec Hilda et sa nièce. Il les rejoignit, il devait absolument s'entretenir avec les dieux jumeaux.

Après s'être écartés des autres convives avec Thanatos, il prit la parole.

_ Tu ne m'as pas menti, il se passe bien quelque chose d'étrange avec Seiya. J'ai pu lui parler et l'observer, il semble à bout de force même si en public, il fait comme si de rien n'était. Tu as eu raison de me parler de ça, mais je ne vais pas en informer directement Athéna.

Devant le regard interrogatif des jumeaux, il continua.

_ Je veux savoir ce que cachent leurs comportements et pour cela il faudrait que tu m'aides Hypnos, tu devras te rapprocher de Seiya et pour se faire, j'ai un plan.

Sur l'une des terrasses, Ikki observait le paysage enneigé, sa contemplation s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui.

_ C'est ici que tu t'étais isolé.

Au son de cette voix, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Éaque.

_ J'aime le calme, dit-il en continuant de fixer son vis-à-vis du regard.

_ Je le sais très bien mais tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir du moins pas seul et pour la nuit, j'espère, répondit le juge un sourire sur les lèvres qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis partant et de ce bord-là en plus, lui demanda le Phénix amusé par la situation.

_ C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, répondit le juge qui avait réduit la distance jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre lui et l'objet de son désir. Et j'ai très envie de le savoir immédiatement.

A peine, avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'il scellait ses lèvres à celles de celui qui l'aimait dans un baiser langoureux.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que l'oiseau de feu réponde passionnément à cet échange quand l'air commença à manquer, ils cessèrent le baiser et partir en direction de la chambre d'Ikki bien déterminé à poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Camus réfléchissait, pour une fois qu'il réussissait à coincer son disciple plus d'une minute, il avait trouvé le moyen d'éviter les sujets touchant de trop près Seiya ou à les détourner dans une autre direction. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hyôga était devenu un maître dans l'art du mensonge ou dans la façon de retourner les conversations à son avantage.

Au moment où il avait vu Hadès se diriger vers Seiya, il avait regardé l'échange et peu à peu son visage qui trahissait son inquiétude, était redevenu calme et il crut discerner une pointe de soulagement dans ses yeux puis il était parti le rattraper.

Camus commençait à se demander si derrière leur complicité ne se cachait pas autre chose. Peu après la fin des guerres, ces deux-là ne s'étaient plus quittés comme s'ils partageaient un secret et quelle que soit la nature de ce secret, il devenait plus dur à porter chaque jour qui passait.

Mais des deux, c'est Seiya qui semblait le plus épuisé, il devait à tout prix savoir quel était ce secret pour leur bien à tout deux. Il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un l'observait.

Milo regardait son amant avec amour, il devait bien l'admettre, son Verseau ne lâchait pas le morceau, car quand cela le concernait lui ou Hyôga, il ne lâcherait rien tant qu'il ne n'aurait pas mis la main sur la source du problème.

_ La terre appelle Milo.

Le bleuté se retourna et aperçut Rhadamanthe juste à côté de lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Je commençais à me demander si tu répondrais, c'est la quatrième fois que je t'appelle, tu sembles avoir la tête dans les nuages.

_ Je suis désolé, j'avais en effet la tête ailleurs, répondit le bleuté.

Sans se départir de son sourire, le juge continua.

_ Tu pensais à ton chéri ?

Depuis que la paix avait été signée, des amitiés s'étaient formées. D'abord, avec une certaine réticence le juge du Wyvern avait fini par apprécier le côté spontané et fonceur du Scorpion et ils avaient fini par devenir amis, souvent l'un venait au Sanctuaire ou l'autre en Enfer.

_ Alors pourquoi tu avais la tête dans les nuages, demanda-t-il à son ami.

_ C'est parce que Camus s'est mis en tête de trouver la réponse au comportement étrange de Hyôga qui protège Seiya comme un frère poule. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ils ne se sont plus quittés et je dois dire que leurs attitudes m'intriguent aussi.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul, ajouta le juge, le seigneur Hypnos lui trouve aussi un intérêt tout particulier.

Dans les appartements du palais réservé à Seiya, celui-ci se trouvait allongé sur le grand lit à baldaquin, son corps tout entier secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se réveille en hurlant le visage baigné de sueur et de larmes.

Les tremblements secouaient encore un peu son corps tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains pensant qu'une bonne douche lui ferait du bien.

Alors qu'il ôtait ses vêtements, il réfléchit au cauchemar qu'il refaisait toutes les nuits. Une fois nu, il entra dans la vaste douche en marbre et tourna la manette, l'eau coula et chacun de ces muscles se détendit.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, se trouver dans l'eau l'avait toujours détendu, il se sentait bien dans cet élément. Après s'être lavé, il sortit regagner son lit, il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme au cauchemar, il n'avait plus beaucoup de force et parti comme c'était parti même avec l'aide de Hyôga, tout le monde risquerait de le découvrir avant la fin du séjour.

Dans sa chambre, Hyôga se doutait que Seiya s'était réveillé et qu'il devait prendre une douche pour vider son esprit et aussi pour se nettoyer, vu qu'à chaque fois, il émergeait de son cauchemar trempé de sueur et en larmes, ça devait être pénible pour lui.

Sans se rendre compte, il serra ses poings faisant blanchir ses phalanges, il devait se l'avouer, il était complètement impuissant. Chaque nuit, ça recommençait et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder son meilleur ami mourir à petit feu.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, il avait bien vu le petit manège d'Hadès et se doutait qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête mais jamais il ne laisserait tomber Seiya. En plus de lui avoir promis de le protéger la nuit où il avait vu la première fois en pleurs à cause de ses cauchemars, il s'était promis à lui-même que quoi qu'il arrive, il l'aiderait et ferait tout pour que les choses s'arrangent, même s'il devait mentir à leurs amis et aux dieux.

Se redressant sur son lit, il regarda par la fenêtre. _Jamais je ne te laisserais seul Seiya, je ferais tout pour te protéger même si nos amis doivent me détester,_ pensa-t-il avant de se recoucher. Demain, il chercherait une solution dans la bibliothèque du palais ou un début de piste. Il garderait également un œil sur Hadès, pas question que Seiya se retrouve seul avec lui, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui faire ? Sur ses résolutions, il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se retrouva dans le grand salon pour le petit-déjeuner. Athéna, Hilda et Hadès étaient déjà en train de manger tout en discutant, quant aux autres, ils avaient eu une panne d'oreillers ou autre chose heureusement, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Certains comme Myu, Pharaon, Shaka, Saga, Isaak, Io et Shun ainsi que d'autres parlaient de tout et de rien.

_ Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il manque encore beaucoup de nos hommes alors que la matinée est déjà bien avancée ? Demanda le seigneur des Enfers alors qu'il observait, les personnes présentes.

_ En effet, remarqua Hilda, j'étais trop absorbée par notre discussion pour le remarquer.

_ Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, intervint Athéna. Je pense connaître la réponse à cette question, à mon avis, ils fêtent simplement leurs retrouvailles à leurs manières, répondit la déesse en souriant.

_ C'est vrai qu'hier beaucoup sont partis directement dans leurs appartements après le dîner enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour passer la nuit à faire des galipettes sous la couverture, rouspéta Hadès.

Alors qu'au fond, il était content pour ses hommes qui ne voyaient pas souvent leurs amants et amis, ce rassemblement était une bonne occasion pour eux de se retrouver.

_ Arrêté d'être aussi coincé mon oncle, vous savez, le sport de chambre s'est épuisant, répliqua sa nièce, cette remarque eut pour effet de faire s'étrangler Hadès et Hilda en même temps, ce qui amusa la jeune femme.

_ Ma nièce, évitez de tenir ce genre de propos quand nous avons quelque chose à la bouche sous risque d'étouffement, s'amusa à répondre Hadès.

_ J'en tiendrais compte la prochaine fois mon oncle.

Sur ses mots, ils continuaient le repas tranquillement.

Éaque et Ikki arrivèrent dans le salon une heure plus tard, ce n'est pas le sommeil qui les avait maintenu au lit mais un juge audacieux et la douche avait été plus longue que prévue, mais cela n'importait peu.

_ Salut, envoya-t-il aux personnes présentes.

_ Vous avez passé une bonne nuit à ce que je vois, __envoya Shun tout sourire et content pour son frère.

_ Vous n'imaginez même pas, répondit le juge tout sourire.

_ Alors, qui manque-t-il ? __demanda le Phénix.

_ Shiryû, Fenrir, Seiya, Hyôga, répondit Mime.

_ Vous croyez que Seiya et Hyôga comme Shiryû et Fenrir sont en couple, demanda Myu.

_ Pour Seiya et Hyôga, je ne sais pas en revanche pour Shiryû et Fenrir, c'est un secret pour personne. __

_ Ces deux-là n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour je ne serais pas étonné s'ils s'étaient sautés dessus au moment où ils sont arrivés dans leur chambre, __envoya Kanon.

Ikki gagna la table et se mit à manger, Éaque le suivant. Seiya et Hyôga rentrèrent un peu après eux.

Le regard d'Hadès s'est aussitôt posé sur eux, il voulait découvrir ce que ses deux-là cachaient et il allait le découvrir.

Tout se passa normalement, le dernier couple se montra enfin sous les plaisanteries de certains de leurs amis. Le dieu ne quitta pas Seiya des yeux, il avait un plan et si tout se passait bien, il serait très vite de quoi, il en retourne, la journée ne faisait que commencer et serait longue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Dire qu'Hadès était de mauvaise humeur aurait été un euphémisme. Pourtant, la journée avait très bien commencé, mis à part la tentative d'étouffement involontaire provoqué par sa nièce, tout s'était bien passé les derniers dormeurs s'étaient enfin levées et la personne qui retenait son attention s'était enfin montrée. Il espérait pouvoir mettre le plan qu'il avait préparé avec Hypnos à exécution, mais un détail qu'il n'avait pas prévu s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

Il n'avait pas pensé que le chevalier du Cygne resterait collé à Seiya toute la matinée.

Hypnos avait tenté d'approcher le châtain, mais c'était sans compter sur le Cygne qui l'écartait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de trop près, trouvant toute sorte de prétexte et il les surveillait pour parer à la moindre éventualité et pas besoin d'être un dieu pour voir dans son regard, la lueur de menace et de défi d'approcher Seiya tant qu'il serait là pour les surveiller.

On aurait dit une bête qui protégeait son petit et il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

_ Je te jure Hypnos que s'il continue de me défier et de s'interposer comme ça, Athéna ou pas, je lui grille les plumes à ce Cygne de malheur.

Hadès faisait les cent pas dans la pièce visiblement encore très énervé par l'insolent qui se mettait entre lui et Seiya.

Près de la porte le dieu du sommeil regardait son seigneur qui se calmait à grande peine. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers son dieu.

_ Majesté, je pense avoir une excellente idée pour pouvoir approcher Seiya sans que le Cygne ne sans mêle.

Voyant qui l'avait l'attention d'Hadès il poursuivit

_ Nous devons le mettre dans une situation qui l'obligera à s'éloigner, par exemple en faisant en sorte qu'Athéna souhaite lui parler en privé. Cela l'obligera à s'éloigner de lui et alors vous pourrait l'approcher et discuter avec lui.

Le dieu des Enfers réfléchissait intensément à l'idée de son serviteur, ça pouvait fonctionner, mais au moindre faux pas, tout le monde serait au courant et alors là, bonjour le savon de la part de sa nièce.

Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit et cette fois-ci, le Cygne ne pourrait rien tenter pour l'arrêter. La journée ne faisait que commencer et risquait d'être épuisante pour certains et divertissante pour d'autres.

Dans ses appartements, Hyôga faisait de son mieux pour se contenir chose qui d'ordinaire, était facile. Mais les tentatives d'approche de la part d'Hadès et d'Hypnos lui avaient mis les nerfs à vif et autant dire que s'il s'écoutait, il aurait déjà enfermé ces maudits dieux dans un bloc de glace éternelle.

Mais le risque de prendre la raclée du siècle venant de sa déesse, qui bien que gentille et conciliante, pouvait se montrer terrifiante, si on avait le malheur de l'énerver ou de la pousser à bout, suffit à éloigner l'idée.

Il l'avait compris lorsque Poséidon lui avait donné une claque sur les fesses pour rigoler. Sur le coup, tous les chevaliers et les généraux avaient bien cru qu'elle allait le crucifier à mains nues. Ayant bien vu le changement d'attitude de sa nièce et l'aura menaçante qu'elle dégageait, le dieu des Mers avait pris ses jambes à son cou, poursuivi de très près par une déesse furibonde suivie par toute la salle, Shion en tête espérant éviter le pire.

Peine perdue lorsqu'elle coinça son oncle, elle lui fit comprendre son erreur à grands coups de pied dans les parties intimes avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. Depuis le dieu des Mers ne s'était plus amusé à lui faire ce genre de blague.

Autant dire qu'imaginer sa déesse en colère suffisait à le calmer, mais il devrait rester avec Seiya toute la journée pour deux bonnes raisons : il risquait de tomber sur Hadès ou les jumeaux qui n'hésiteraient pas à le questionner jusqu'au moment où il craquerait, ou alors, tant il était affaibli qu'il risquait de perdre conscience dans les couloirs ou pire devant tout le monde. Bien qu'essayant de faire bonne figure, son état se détériorait rapidement, c'était déjà un miracle que personne hormis Hadès et Hypnos ne l'ait remarqué.

C'est pour cette raison, qu'il fallait trouver une solution pour soulager le châtain. Cela devenait indispensable sinon à un moment ou un autre, la situation pourrait tourner de manière dramatique et il ne laisserait pas une telle chose arriver pour rien au monde, il s'était promis de protéger Seiya et il tiendrait parole quoiqu'il en coûte.

Dans une chambre de l'aile ouest du palais Aïolia sortait de la douche une serviette entourant sa taille et un doux sourire au visage. Aïoros et lui avaient passé leur première nuit ensemble, le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire la façon dont ils s'étaient aimés durant la nuit, ils s'étaient complètement offerts l'un à l'autre.

Prenant un t-shirt blanc et un jeans dans les affaires qui l'avaient pris soin d'emmener avec lui, il s'habilla tranquillement au moment où il finissait de mettre un pull par-dessus son t-shirt, deux mains l'enlacèrent par-derrière manquant de le faire sursauter.

_ Je t'ai fait peur Lia ?, lui murmura à l'oreille une voix douce et sensuelle le Lion sourit avant de se retourner vers son frère et de l'enlacer à son tour.

_ Pas du tout Ros, tu m'as juste surpris, je pensais que tu te trouvais dans le salon, répondit le blond.

_ Je suis venu de chercher, le dîner va bientôt être servi mais en te voyant je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être te dévorer encore une fois, les yeux bleus du cadet se voilèrent de désir.

_ Je ne suis pas contre, puis reprenant un peu ses esprits, mais il faudra bientôt leurs dire pour nous.

_ J'espère qui l'accepteront, cela qui m'inquiète, répondit l'aîné.

_ Ils seront bien obligés de l'accepter, je ne te laisserais partir pour rien au monde, coupa le cadet. Mais en attendant, si on allait se promener peu dehors tous les deux ? proposa-t-il. J'aime beaucoup ce paysage.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un doux baiser et c'est main dans la main qu'ils sortirent de la chambre, se promenant un peu avant le repas.

Dans la cour du château, Shiryû et Fenrir venaient d'entrer après le déjeuner, ils étaient allés voir Jink et les autres loups qui les avaient gratifiés de joyeux coups de langue. Au début de sa relation avec le guerrier divin, le brun avait eu du mal avec eux, mais au fil du temps avec le soutien de son amant et un peu de patience et d'attention, Jink et ses compères s'étaient attachés à lui et accepté sa présence parmi eux, et c'est en leurs compagnies qu'ils avaient passé la totalité de la matinée avant de revenir au château.

Alors qu'ils passaient l'entrée et enlevaient la neige de leurs vêtements, Albérich vint vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bien vous arrivez à temps, le repas va être servi dans quelques minutes. Je pense que vous avez le temps de vous changer parce que là avec la neige, vous devez être trempé à moins que vous n'en profitiez pas pour faire autre chose, rajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix et un regard entendu vers les deux compères.

_ Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile, répondit Shiryû.

_ Moi au contraire je pense que c'est une excellente idée, répondit le guerrier divin en enlaçant son Dragon.

Et avant que ledit Dragon puisse répondre, il le fit taire d'un baiser passionné qui en disait long sur ses intentions et adressa un regard au guerrier de Delta qui comprit immédiatement et partit avertir sa princesse et Athéna du retard prolongé des deux tourtereaux tandis qu'ils montaient précipitamment vers leur chambre.

À peine la porte franchie, qu'il se jetèrent littéralement dessus, ils déchirèrent presque leurs vêtements tant ils mirent d'ardeur à les ôter au plus vite. Plaquant l'homme-loup sur le lit, le brun commença à caresser chaque parcelle de son corps léchant mordillant Fenrir qui frissonna lorsque Shiryû posa ses lèvres sur un téton et que ses mains parcoururent ses flancs et son dos et ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit une main se faufiler entre ses jambes.

Perdu dans ce flot d'émotions toutes plus merveilleuse les unes que les autres, il se laissa aller complètement à la passion de son cher Dragon et il adorait cela.

Shiryû explorait son corps sans retenue, il couvrait sa peau de baisers, la léchait, la mordillait sans être repu pour autant du corps de son amant qui se tordait de plaisir sous chacune de ses caresses.

Au bout d'un moment, Fenrir se dit qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, il commença à caresser le haut de ses cuisses, un gémissement lui répondit, l'étreinte de Shiryû se fit plus puissante autour de son corps, le brun voulait le sentir plus intimement contre lui.

Un coup de rein et l'homme-loup se retrouva au-dessus de lui tout doucement, il descendit sur le torse, le ventre pour se retrouver devant la virilité dressée et palpitante, d'un coup la bouche de Fenrir engloutit son sexe jusqu'à la garde.

Il eut un râle interminable sous l'exquise sensation qui balaya son corps des lents mouvements de va-et-vient, devenant fou alors que son amant savourait sa virilité.

Puis Shiryû le releva et l'embrassa à pleine bouche rompant le baiser le guerrier divin se retourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes comprenant l'invitation le dragon se mit derrière lui, Fenrir sentit un doigt s'introduire dans son intimité, suivi de deux autres, il se laissa faire avec un plaisir sans bornes longtemps, il sentit Shiryû le détendre avec douceur et délicatesse.

Le brun se plaça enfin derrière lui. Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant la courbe des reins du guerrier divin, si sensuelle. Il la parcourut des mains avant de commencer à investir ce corps qu'il désirait si fort.

Un pincement de douleur fit grimacer Fenrir, mais bientôt le plaisir le submergea. Il feula comme un chat en sentant son amant prendre enfin possession de lui. Il se cambra davantage, allant à la rencontre de Shiryû.

Celui-ci commença à se mouvoir, lentement, un mouvement ample et puissant. Il se retirait tout doucement avant de revenir plus vite Fenrir criait à chaque intrusion délicieuse.

Parfois, le dragon accélérait et ses va-et-vient étaient plus courts. Fenrir perdait complètement pieds, c'était absolument divin, il était maintenant tellement bien habitué à la présence de son amant que celui-ci ressortait complètement avant d'investir à nouveau son corps, Fenrir crut qu'il allait devenir fou de plaisir.

Il le fit mettre sur le dos et recommença pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Les plaintes lascives de Fenrir contribuaient à l'exciter encore plus.

Fenrir ne maîtrisait plus rien, il se sentit chuter en lui-même lorsqu'il macula leurs ventres de sa semence. Un éclair éblouissant de spasmes eut raison de Shiryû qui jouit en lui dans un cri identique. L'homme-loup retomba en arrière, entraînant son amant sur lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, reprenant lentement leur souffle, l'un en l'autre, revenant lentement à la réalité.

Deux bras puissants enserrèrent Fenrir qui caressa la joue de cet homme qui l'aimait.

_ Je t'aime, entendit-il à son oreille. Plus que tout.

_ Je sais. Je t'aime aussi.

Tous les guerriers des différents Sanctuaires étaient en train de se réunir dans le salon alors que certains avaient déjà pris place et discutaient, d'autres restaient debout attendant leurs amis.

Athéna, Hadès, Poséidon et Hilda étaient déjà assis et parlaient entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, tous les guerriers étaient assis autour de la table et les derniers en retard arrivaient avec eux, Shiryû et Fenrir ainsi que Seiya et Hyôga alors qu'ils s'installaient, le repas fut servi dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Hypnos et Thanatos étaient tous les deux assis à côté de leur seigneur mangeant calmement, échangeant quelques mots avec lui. De son côté Hadès n'avaient pas quitté Seiya du regard, cherchant une solution pour passer la surveillance rapprochée de l'autre glaçon arrogant qui le défiait ouvertement à un moment. Son regard croisa celui du châtain et ce qu'il vit confirma son inquiétude, l'éclat de ses prunelles avait disparu, ses yeux était vides de toute émotion et l'on pouvait y lire une fatigue extrême.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Seiya détourna le regard. Si au départ Hadès était préoccupé par l'état de Seiya maintenant, il était vraiment inquiet cette fatigue qui l'avait vu dans ses yeux, ne datait pas d'hier. En public, il faisait comme de si de rien était, mais il ne pouvait pas le berner surtout pas avec un regard pareil. Ça ne pouvait pas durer, il devait y mettre un terme et pour cela il aurait besoin de l'aide d'Hypnos, il adressa un message mental au dieu du sommeil pour s'entretenir avec lui dès que le repas serait terminé.

De l'autre côté de la table, Hyôga avait bien vu l'échange de regards entre Hadès et Seiya. Même si cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, il était certain d'une chose le dieu des enfers avait pu apercevoir qu'il cachait quelque chose. Si tel est le cas, alors pas besoin d'emprunter quatre chemins, ils étaient foutus tous les deux.

Il y avait deux possibilités, soit il en parlerait avec Athéna et Shion et serait obligé de leur dire la vérité, soit il allait continuer de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le pot aux roses. Bien sûr, la seconde hypothèse était sûrement la bonne, car pour le moment il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait si ce n'est un bref échange de regard et les dires de son conseiller.

Cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de redresser la situation et de régler le problème sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Il observa son ami qui souriait et essayait de manger un peu malgré son état, personne en dehors de lui ne connaissait l'ampleur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Seiya. Au train où allaient les choses, son corps risquait de le trahir à tout moment, c'était décidé après le repas, il irait dans la bibliothèque pour trouver des indices sur les rêves de son ami et peut-être un moyen pour les faire cesser. Il était loin de se douter que le dieu des Enfers avait déjà prévu un plan et que la suite des événements tournerait à son désavantage.

À la fin du repas, Hypnos rejoignit son maître se demandant de quoi, il voulait lui parler, il entra dans un petit salon où l'attendaient son frère et Hadès.

_ Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir, majesté Hadès ? demanda le dieu du sommeil.

Le dieu à la chevelure d'ébène invita son conseiller à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de lui avant de prendre la parole.

_ Nous allons mettre notre plan à exécution aujourd'hui même et avant ce soir, je connaîtrais, le fin mot de l'histoire cette fois. Je ne laisserais pas le Cygne interférer, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit convoqué par ma nièce en privé, ça me laissera le temps de parler avec Seiya.

_ Et nous que devons-nous faire majesté ? demanda Thanatos, un peu sceptique sur la réussite du plan de son dieu.

_ Vous devrez surveiller Hyôga, qu'il ne sorte pas trop vite de son entretien avec Athéna, répondit la divinité.

_ Vous savez qu'au moindre problème, la situation pourrait dégénérer, intervint Hypnos.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Hypnos, si tout se passe comme prévu, il ne devrait avoir aucun problème, répondit Hadès d'un ton assuré.

Pendant ce temps, Hyôga et Seiya avaient gagné la bibliothèque, la pièce était emplie de nombreuses étagères garnies de livres en tout genre. La solution, si elle existait devait se trouver ici, Hyôga inspecta les rayons et prit tous les livres qui parlaient des rêves et leurs significations, mais aucun d'eux ne parvenait à expliquer les cauchemars de Seiya.

Ne perdant pas espoir, il continua de chercher dans les livres qu'il trouvait, ainsi sans qu'il le remarque plus de trois heures s'écoulèrent et Seiya avait fini par replonger dans un sommeil sans rêve, aidé par Hyôga même si cette méthode ne permettait pas vraiment qu'il se repose au moins, il ne faisait pas de cauchemar.

Au bout d'un moment il reçut, un message mental de sa déesse lui demandant de la rejoindre dans ses appartements. Sur le coup le Cygne voulut réveiller le châtain, mais se disant que cela ne durerait pas préféra le laisser tranquille, il le regard un court instant,

_ Je reviens vite, Seiya, lui dit-il avant de quitter la salle.

Athéna ne comprenait pas pourquoi son oncle lui avait demandé de convoquer Hyôga à la fin du repas. Il lui avait fait part de son attitude étrange et du fait qu'il restait toujours avec Seiya et il lui avait dit que lui parler face à face, cela lui permettrait de se confier. Chassant ses doutes de son esprit, la jeune déesse s'assit en tailleur sur un fauteuil de velours de sa chambre et attendit que son chevalier arrive.

Le plan d'Hadès fonctionnait à la perfection lorsque Hyôga fut hors de portée, il camoufla son aura et commença à avancer vers la bibliothèque. Enfin, il allait pouvoir parler seul à seul avec Seiya et savoir de quoi, il en retournait, les jumeaux surveillant les environs pendant qu'il parlerait tranquillement sans que l'autre glaçon intervienne.

Seiya émergeait lentement de son sommeil avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi plus de quelques minutes, il regarda aux alentours sans voir son ami. Les livres étaient toujours au même endroit.

_ Il est très certainement allé chercher quelque chose, se dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

Il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas, il se retourna croyant que c'était Hyôga, pour se retrouver face à face avec Hadès.

_ Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder ? demanda le dieu un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Seiya ne savait pas comment réagir, puis il se dit qu'il pouvait, peut-être, donner le change jusqu'au moment où Hyôga reviendrait.

_ Oui bien sûr, dit-il en souriant.

Hadès s'approcha et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui, sans quitter le jeune garçon du regard.

_ Je voulais te parler en privé, j'ai remarqué que tu ne te mêlais pas aux autres durant les réunions, que tu restais toujours près d'Hyôga.

_ Ce n'est rien, je reste près d'Hyôga parce que l'on a des points en commun sur certaines choses, quant au fait que je reste loin, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas... »

_ Seiya, inutile, de faire comme si tout allait bien avec moi. J'ai bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas, surtout pendant le dîner, le coupa-t-il.

Le châtain commençait par être gagné par la panique.

_ Seiya, tu peux me le dire, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour toi.

À ce moment-là dire que Seiya était étonné, aurait été un euphémisme, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Hadès était préoccupé par son état. En voyant ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude, il sut que c'était la vérité sur le coup, il voulut tout lui dire sur ses cauchemars terrifiants, mais avant cela, il voulait être sûr que le dieu des Enfers ne dirait rien à personnes.

_ Je vais tout vous dire, mais je veux que vous gardiez cela pour vous et que vous ne direz rien à Athéna ou aux autres, répondit-il.

Hadès ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire une telle promesse, mais devant le regard de Seiya, il sut que ça devait être important.

_ D'accord Seiya, je te promets que je ne le dirais à personne que cela restera entre nous.

Sûr à présent que le dieu des Enfers ne dirait rien, Seiya voulut d'abord se lever pour prendre une des bouteilles d'eau que Hyôga avait emmenées avec lui et qui reposaient sur la table. Cela risquait d'être un peu long et il voulait boire un coup pour se dessécher la gorge.

Alors qu'il prenait la bouteille sur la table, il fut pris de vertige, la pièce tourna, ses jambes cédèrent, puis ce fut le noir.

Hyôga arriva devant la porte des appartements de sa déesse et se fit signaler par un léger coup à la porte, une voix l'invita à entrer ouvrant la porte, il la vit tranquillement installée sur le fauteuil, elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

_ Vous vouliez me voir Athéna.

La jeune femme sourit et lui demanda de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du sien.

_ Oui, Hyôga, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi, j'ai remarqué que ces temps-ci, tu restes beaucoup près de Seiya et tu as tendance à éviter Camus, je voulais seulement savoir si tout allait bien entre vous.

Sur le coup, le blond avait manqué de peu l'infarctus ainsi, elle l'avait remarqué, elle aussi, non, il devait se ressaisir.

_ Ce n'est rien Athéna, il est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps avec Seiya, c'est uniquement parce que j'apprécie sa compagnie. Pour Camus, ce n'est pas que je l'évite, mais…

La discussion s'arrêta net quand ils sentirent l'aura de Seiya s'éteindre brusquement.


End file.
